<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cadet by GammaPrime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167945">The Cadet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaPrime/pseuds/GammaPrime'>GammaPrime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TRANSFORMERS CHRONICLES [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Healing, Medic - Freeform, Origin Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaPrime/pseuds/GammaPrime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Decepticon Uprising is in full force, with massive attacks being launched against every governmental institution on Cybertron.  Bumblebee, a cadet in the Cybertron Guardian Corps, has been rescued from the wreckage of the Guardian Training Academy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TRANSFORMERS CHRONICLES [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TRANSFORMERS CHRONICLES</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cadet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all seemed to happen so suddenly.  What initially seemed like just another day of training had quickly transformed into a struggle to survive as explosives and weaponsfire pummelled the Guardian Corps Training Academy.  Cadets and instructors alike scrambled to escape the crumbling building, only to be gunned down by the attackers.</p><p>Suddenly, the young mech felt himself being tackled to the ground.  "Get down, cadet!"</p><p>Those were the last words he thought he'd hear.  One scream of pain and several blaster shots later, everything faded to black.</p><p>"Can you hear me, kid?"</p><p>The cadet groaned</p><p>"Take it easy.  You've just been through Pit I'm sure."</p><p>"Where....am I," the young mech weakly inquired.</p><p>"It's a triage center, kid.  You're lucky to be alive.  What's your name?"</p><p>"C-Cadet Bumblebee...of the Cybertron Guardian Corps, sir..."</p><p>"No need to get technical, Bumblebee.  My name's Ratchet."</p><p>"Nice to meet you," the cadet replied, trying to smile through his pain.</p><p>"Like I said, you're lucky to be alive.  The bot on top of you?  Not so much...Seems he took some nasty plasma blasts for you."</p><p>"Checkpoint...Last thing I remember was him pushing me down before taking those blasts.  Guess I owe him."</p><p>"Too late to pay him back now, I'm afraid.  He's one with the AllSpark," Ratchet sighed as he continued to repair Bumblebee's damaged leg.</p><p>"D-Did anyone else survive?"</p><p>"So far, you're the only survivor we've found.  Search and Rescue Drones are still scouring the wreckage, along with a few bots.  They'll let me know if they find anyone.  I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you though."</p><p>"What's happening anyway?"</p><p>"That glitch-head gladiator Megatronus has started a revolution, and it's not the kind that's gonna make Cybertron a better place."</p><p>"Digger unit Z3-T4R to Medic Ratchet," came the monotonous voice of a Coordinator-Class Digger Drone.</p><p>"Report."</p><p>"CR0-Series AeroTracker is active, but damaged."</p><p>"Leave it.  It's just an outdated drone.  Don't know why anyone would still use those things."</p><p>"CR0-Series?" Bumblebee repeated.  "Sounds like Cromar."</p><p>Ratchet raised an optic ridge.  "Naming the drone?  Don't tell me it's a friend of yours or something.  I doubt it would even understand the concept of friendship."</p><p>"He's been helping me to practice pursuit and takedown for the past 5 stellar cycles.  He puts up a real challenge.  I can never use the same tactics twice with him."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess CR0s had a pretty impressive learning ability for their time.  A CR4-Series could probably outsmart them easily these days though."</p><p>"I...I talk to Cromar sometimes between sessions," Bumblebee admitted as Ratchet began working to repair his optics.</p><p>"I'm sure he gives some pretty interesting responses," the medic snarked.  "'How was your day, Cromar?' 'Restate query.'"</p><p>"He does say that sometimes, but not always."</p><p>"It's probably just running some basic conversational program then," Ratchet replied dismissively.</p><p>"I don't know about that, Ratchet.  Like I said, he learns."</p><p>The older mech just grumbled.</p><p>Z3-T4R chimed in again over Ratchet's comm.  "Recovery successful.  Unit CR0-M4R wishes to relay message."</p><p>"Ehh...Go ahead and relay," Ratchet replied condescendingly.</p><p>"Message: What is Cadet Bee's status?"</p><p>"I'm patching the kid up right now.  Besides, didn't I tell you to leave that drone behind?"</p><p>"No bot gets left behind," Z3-T4R replied, repeating a popular mantra of the Cybertron Rescue Squad.</p><p>"That only applies to real bots."</p><p>"Why?" Bumblebee asked.  "What do you have against Synths, Ratchet?"</p><p>"It's none of your business, kid."</p><p>"Come on..." Bumblebee pressed.</p><p>"I don't wanna talk about it!  Now that you're all patched up, get out of here.  I'm sure I'll have other bots to attend to!"</p><p>Bumblebee sighed before transforming into vehicle mode and leaving.  All the while, he couldn't help but think that the cranky old medic harbored some kind of painful memory involving a Synth.  He soon heard a familiar jet engine above him.</p><p>"Cadet Bee!  Functions nominal?"</p><p>"Yeah, Cromar.  Sounds like yours are too."</p><p>"Zetar affected repairs," the Emergent CR0 replied, his voice upbeat.  "He is...nicer...than his operator."</p><p>"Yeah...Ratchet was telling him to leave you behind.  Sounds like he was too far in Emergence to listen."</p><p>"Thank the AllSpark," Cromar replied, earning a hearty laugh from the yellow-clad cadet.  "What is...Ratchet's malfunction?"</p><p>"He doesn't wanna tell me, but I can't shake the feeling he's just trying to distance himself from Synths after a bunch of them got wiped."</p><p>"Will Zetar be wiped?" Cromar asked.</p><p>"I hope not."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>